Twilight:The After story 2nd Attempt
by princesslookingforaprince
Summary: Ok so i wrote this once before. The first few chapters are the same but then the story gets different. It suppose to be funny, but for the first few chapters its a lil serious because everyone is meeting and such. All the old characters are present and a few new. I really hope you enjoy it. I will try to post daily if I'm not too busy. Ok, well thats its. Keep Reading :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so the first thing I would like to say is that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! That fabulous honor goes to Stephanie Myer. Ok now that that's out of the way we can continue. This is a re-write of a previous story I had written. If you read that story I thank you. If you didn't, well then you get to start fresh. Warning if you're not a Twilight Fan do not read this. Plain and simple. Ok well here we go. Hope you enjoy. Oh and btw its post Breaking Dawn 17 years after Nessie was born.**

Chapter 1- Getting Ready Eh?

Rename POV

I stood in front of the mirror trying to position my bangs just right over my eyes. I knew it wouldn't affect me vision in the slightest, I would still be able to see better than any human with so called 20-20 vision. The bangs were simply because it was part of my image, of well my new image. Every time we change schools, or towns, or countries, or whatever, I always change my image. I've been the nerdy chick, preppy chick, classic schoolgirl, tomboy, and emo which is no easy feat considering I can't really cut myself. This time I'm going for the whole punk-rock chick image. I even went as far as dying my brown hair black which hot pink and purple streaks, much to Alice's annoyment. But it was all cleared up when I told her that I needed a whole new wardrobe now. She loved the fact that I did not gain my mother's aversion to fashion.

I kept it simple for the first day of school. Off-the-shoulder, plain white t-shirt, black mini skirt with a thin red belt, knee length black socks, and black combat boots. And with my hair placed perfectly over my face, I was now complete.

"I look hot" I said out loud to myself.

"I'll say." Jake said leaning against the doorframe. "I would definitely tap that." He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Watch it Jake. If my dad hears he'll kill you."

"Yeah right babe. Your dad loves me." he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"Watch it mutt" dad said ripping Jake from me. "I didn't like you before, I don't like you now." He threw him across the room, Jake's head slamming into the dresser. "And keep your dirty thoughts about my daughter to yourself.

"Quit going through my mind bloodsucker." Jake said getting up.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't alive pup."

"You want to go? Come at me bro. I'll take you on any day." He leaned into a fight stance and dad followed. This wasn't going to end good if I didn't do something fast.

"MOM. DAD AND JAKE ARE AT IT AGAIN." I yelled. She was upstairs in a flash and both of them relaxed immediately.

"I've told you two, no fighting in the house. Do I have to remind you what happened last time?" they shook their heads simultaneously. "Good. Now both of you downstairs and in the car now, everyone is waiting." They hung their heads and walked out of the room and downstairs. I never understood why they always listened to her. I mean I get dad, if he doesn't she won't put out, but Jake? He always does whatever she says the first time. Like he owes her something. I tried asking once, but they changed the subject too quick.

I walked out behind them grabbing my bag on the way. Like mom said, everyone was waiting. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice we're in got into Em's new pickup, while mom, dad, Jake, and I climbed into dad's new Mercedes. He gave up his Volvo after her found out that Jake and I lost our virginities in it. That was the last time, mom was referring to.

"Ok Nessie, let's go over it once more. It's imperative that you've got it down perfectly." Mom said as we pulled off. I rolled my eyes and recited for what seemed like the 20th time our back story.

"Carlisle and Esme are my parents, and 'Edward' is my brother. You're his girlfriend of three years, and your parents died in a house fire so we took you in. Rose and Jasper are twins, and they we're abandoned at our doorstep when they were 4 months old. Alice and Emmett we're saved from a horrible factory we discovered while vacationing in Africa. And Jake was found in a hospital dumpster."

"Very good sweetie. You get a cookie." Dad said passing me one of mom's famous blood filled cookies. I smiled at my sweet treat, like a 4 year old.

"Hey I thought I could only make you smile like that." Jake said which was followed by a low growl from dad.

"I swear if you two don't stop I'm going to take away your most favorite things." Mom said which meant no sex for dad and no food for Jake. They stopped immediately and the car was quiet for the rest of the ride. 10 minutes later we arrived at Centennial Regional High School. That's right our new home is Canada.

Ok what do think? Please comment and constructive crictism only thank-you. What did you think of Nessie not knowing the past between Jake and Bella? I will try to get another you up by the end of today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed. Here's the next installment. See if you can remember the new character from Breaking Dawn. Oh and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Chapter 2: Old Friends New Friends

Nessie's POV

It was the same here, as at any other school. As soon as we entered, all eyes were on us. Rose was enjoying the constant stares, while mom, err I mean Bella was practically cringing in the corner. My magnified hearing was able to pick up on all the whispers of the enchanted students.

"Did you see the blonde? She's hot as hell. I would totally do her."

"Yeah. What about the Shorty? Cute and perky just how I like em."

"Those guys are so hot. I have to get me a slice of that man pie."

"Little punk chick is sexy. Think she with anyone, cause if she ani't I'm going in." that particular comment made Jacob growl slightly, and tense up.

"Down boy." I said linking arms with him. He relaxed a little, and bent down to peck me on the cheek.

"For once I agree with you pup. Those boy's thoughts are dirtier than yours." Edward chimed in. "Ha. Maybe if we can get him alone. Don't think I can wait till we read him his rights though." He obviously read Jake's mind and I was messing the joke. I sighed and rolled my eyes. At least they weren't fighting anymore.

We walked on and the comments stayed mostly neutral. Someone said a particularly dirty comment about Bella, and I swear if she were human she would have been blushing like crazy. We mostly ignored the comments, as they were expected. It wasn't until we were right in front of the office that someone said something of interest.

"They look like that other kid that came in earlier. Think they're related or something?" a boy with a serious nasal problem said to his friend. We stopped walking and turned to each other in shock. Another one? Us and the Denali Clan were the only ones we knew of that mingled with humans regularly and they would have told us if they were going to be close by. Edward started to turn towards the boy, but Emmett was faster.

"What did you say kid?" he said grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt and lifting him a good foot off the ground.

"I…I…" he stuttered clearly scared to death. "S…s…Someone new came in a little while before you. Looked kind of like you guys. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"What he look like? " Emmett continued. Jasper was trying to calm him down, but it clearly wasn't working too well.

"Tall. Kind of tall. 5'10-6 foot. I'm not sure. Black hair. Long, well kind of long. Long for a boy, but short for a girl. A little longer than shoulder length. Red eyes, wicked red eyes. Had to be contacts or something. Was wicked though."

"Anything else? Did he talk to anyone, was he alone?"

"N..no. All by himself. Didn't say anything to anyone just walked in like he owned the place or something. Look I don't know anything else. I swear."

"Really, because I think you're lying to me. It wouldn't be smart to lie to me." his grip tightened on the boy. Sweat began pouring down the boy's face and he started to tremble

"I swear I don't know anything. I don't"

"Emmett enough." Rose said walking up next to Emmett. He looked at her than turned back to the boy. He let go of him and the boy ran off, probably half way across the globe. Emmett stared after him a moment then turned and walked back to our group. We all turned and walked into the office leaving the chorus of whispers behind us.

"Emmett that was totally uncalled for. I could have handled. What if he got hurt or worse?" Edward said so low only we could hear.

"Well he didn't and we got the information we needed." Em responded coolly.

"That's not the point Em. We're suppose to be blending in not randomly beating kids up."

"Enough out of both of you." Alice interceded. "We need to figure this out. Who else could be here?"

"Possibly the Voltouri." Bella said offering some assistance.

"Nope. I would have seen them. In fact I can't see a thing. It's like they're blocking me or something."

"That's not possible unless they're like Nessie or something right?" We were standing there pondering the situation, weighing the possibilities, when she walked in anger practically dripping off of her.

"Hey muscle boy. Who do you think you are?" she said obviously referring to Emmett. She was an African American girl with short black hair and light brown eyes. She was average height and dressed in a slim fitting red dress and red ballerina shoes.

"Excuse me?" Emmett said, stepping up to the girl. "You talking to me"

"Yeah, what you got a hearing problem or something? What I want to know is, where do get off beating up kids. You think you're so big and bad that you can go beating on any shrimp you find?"

"Look girly, stay out of this. Why don't you have a tea party somewhere? This isn't your fight."

"Like hell it is. That kid you tried to beat up is my bother and I'd be damned if someone tried to hurt him."

"Your brother?" I said startled by her statement.

"Yeah what's it to you wannabe punk chick?'

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Unless your hearing is as bad as you're fashion sense. FYI that looks is so last year."

"Oh hell no. Jake hold my earrings, cause bitch 'bout to get slapped." I was mad. Who did she think she was coming in here and bashing everyone?

"Nessie calm down." Edward said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Look I understand your concern for your brother but you need to go." He said to the random chick.

"All right I'll go, but if I ever catch you beating my brother or anyone else in this school again, I swear I'm going to be whopping some ass." She turned to leave, but then turned back and looked at Emmett again. "Oh yeah and tell Blondie over there to calm down. No one is going to mess with her precious boy toy." She said pointing to Rose. I hadn't even noticed that Rose was angry. She looked at the girl, ready to kill. The girl walked out, leaving us even more confused.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked

"That was my girlfriend." Said a familiar voice behind us.

**Ohhhhh Cliffy. Ok you guess, what do you think? Who do you think our mysterious guest is and what is up with crazy over here? All in due time my friends. All in due time. Please comment and tell your friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so hey guys. I hope you liked the chapters before. I know it seems slow going but it gets better, trust me. Alright here is chapter 3. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Chapter 3: New Member of the Family.

Nessie's POV

We turned around to see Nauhel standing there, bag over his shoulder with a huge grin on his face. **(If you don't remember who Nauhel is, please refer to the last few chapters of Breaking Dawn.)** His long black hair was in a ponytail instead of a braid and he was dressed in tan slacks and a sky blue polo shirt. I swear he looked like one of those weird gay models. All that was missing was a sweater tied around his neck.

"Nauhel what are you doing here?" Bella asked in a small voice that could only be heard with vampire ears. I noticed that the office staff was staring at us, trying to listen in on our conversation.

"Same thing you all are doing here. Going to school." He said chirper as can be. His smile grew even bigger, as if that was possible.

"Yes, but why, and what did you mean by 'she's my girlfriend'" Edward said stepping up to him. I could tell he was trying to read his mind for the answer, but his face showed he was coming up blank.

"Ok well she isn't actual my girlfriend, not yet but she will be. I just know it." He said all excited. I think the whole high of high school was getting to him a little.

"And how do you know this for a fact? And how did you find us, not that we were hiding from you or anything, but we tend to be very careful covering our tracks." Bella chimed in right after him.

"Finding you guys was easy. Carlisle told me where you guys were heading next. And as for how I know, well I can hear her. Like hear her thoughts ya know. Sorta like Edward's power but way more exclusive. I only hear her. It's a sign. A sign saying we're meant to be together."

"Or maybe it's a sign that she's a crazy little bitch." Rose chimed in. I could tell she was still upset about her Emmett being threated. Not that that would be a problem, considering he had the strength of 100 fully grown men.

"Hey don't talk about her that way. She's real sweet. Good thoughts run through her. Plus she already knows what we are so shouldn't that be easier."

"Wait, hold up. Stop the car, put it in reverse back it up, turn it around and go. You said what now?" Bella screamed. The office ladies were really staring now. You'd think after being a vampire for almost 20 years she'd know how to be more discreet.

"Yeah. It was in her thoughts. She seemed upset we were her. Something about drawing attention to her parents or something, I'm not sure. She is just so beautiful I couldn't focus."

"Ok I'm calling Carlisle. This is getting out of hand. We need to figure something out now." Edward said from behind me.

"No, no please don't. I have all these classes with her today. Please. My aunt left me with him and said that anything you guys do, I have to do. Please." He sprouted the puppy dog eyes up at us. Everyone's attention was on Edward. When Carlisle wasn't around, they usually looked to him for what to do. Not because he was the oldest, that would be Jasper but because he was the most level headed.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, we stay for one day and see how things go. In the meantime, since you have all these classes with her try and find us some answers."

"Yes. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He hugged Edward, and then ran down the hall barley at human speed.

"Wow Eddie," Emmett said "That boy is worse than you when you first met Bella." That earned him a low growl from my parents and slight laughter from everyone else, including me. I didn't know much about my parent's history but from what I gathered they seemed to be stuck at the hip all the time.

I sighed and started walking to the front desk. Ok let's re-cap, I've apparently got a new brother like person who is in love with my new mortal enemy who may or may not know that we are vampires. Oh and from the looks of my schedule I have physics first period. Way to start off a new year.

**Ok so what do you guys think? I know its short but the next chapter is worth it I promise. Please comment, I love comments. And don't worry, I know it seems boring, but just you wait, shit bout to go down.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again. Thanks to everyone whose read and continued to read. I hope this chapter liven things up a bit. Love you all my fabulous readers. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out.

Nauhel's POV

There she was, sitting in the third row, 4th seat from the left. Her back was to me but I didn't care. She was beautiful either way I looked at her. Now I know what Shakespeare was referring to when he talked about love at first sight. I couldn't get her out of my mind, and not just because I could hear her every thought.

The other girl she was talking to finally left, giving me a window of opportunity. I took it without hesitation. I stood and walked as quickly as I could, without drawing attention to myself and stood in front of her. She looked up at me and rolled her big, beautiful green eyes. (Yes she is African American and has green eyes. It can happen.) I didn't care. Not as long as I got to stare into those wonderful eyes.

_Ugg what does this joker want. I already had to deal with a lot of them this morning. Now this one too. And what up with that goffy grin on his face. He looks high or something, which is saying a lot considering they look that way all the time._ Her thoughts rang loud and clear in my head. It was amazing to be able to hear her. Hear what she was thinking. I needed to hear her speak.

"Hi," I said hoping to start a conversation with her. "My name is Nauhel. What's yours?"

_Was this dude serious? Did he really just introduce himself to me? He was beyond strange. I needed to get him away from me._ "Gwendolyn, but everyone calls me Gwen."

"Gwendolyn, what a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl no less. Why would one ever want to shorten it?"

_Ok seriously, maybe this dude was taking the whole vampire-charming thing to a new level. He needed to leave now. _She was screaming in her head. I knew it was wrong to pry, but how could I not. Her voice on the inside was almost as lovely as her voice on the outside. I must make her see me.

"My dear, if I have affined you in anyway, I am truly sorry. It is true I wish to charm you, but perhaps my methods come off a bit strong. I simply wish to love you."

_WTF?! How did he know that I said that? What's with this love thing? This dude seriously needed to go, before things got seriously out of hand._

"Alright class, take your seats." said a new voice behind me. I was so focused on my dear Gwendolyn thoughts that I had not noticed this new arrival. I turned, and was greeted with the sight of a rather large and grotesque looking man. My eyes burned at the sight of him and I quickly turned back to Gwendolyn.

"It seems we must part ways, but don't fret my dear for I shall return for you." I smiled at her, and then returned to my seat where I spent the rest of the class listening, not to the lesson being taught by the large man, but to my beauty's wonderful thoughts.

Gwendolyn's POV

That creep Nauhel was in every single one of my classes that morning. He would not stop trying to talk to me. He was the most persistent vampire I had ever come across, and trust me in my lifetime I'd come across plenty. He was even in my lunch period with the rest of them. God why did they have to be here? Evangeline and Phillip were already being suspected by the towns' folk. They didn't need these new vampires coming in here and stirring up trouble.

They all sat at one of the longer tables, huddled up into a tight little circle. They seemed not to be talking, that is to the untrained eye. Evangeline and Phillip taught me well. I picked up on the signs well enough. The ever so slight movement of the jaw, the slight shift between them, the cock of the head or the change in facial expression. Yup they were engaged in a deep, heated discussion, and I was about to break it up.

I rose from my table, and walked over to them, dumping my tray on the way. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me, as I approached the strange newcomers. I didn't care. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I sat at the foot of their table and waited for one of them to speak. Unfortunaly it was my admirer/stalker who spoke up first.

"Hello my dear Gwendolyn. How lovely to see you. What do we owe the wonderful pleasure of joining us?"

"Can it lover boy." I said to shut him up. He was honestly starting to get on my last nerves. I scanned the group quickly looking for its leader. It seemed to be the thin pretty boy with brown hair. Too much hair in fact. Cancer kids would burn him ash for a piece of those locks. I turned and directed my attention at him. "You, Mister Lots-of-Locks, what's your business here?"

The big one started to laugh, but shorty shot him a hard look and he stopped dead in his tracks. I smiled slightly to myself. So he thought my joke were funny huh? Well at least someone recognized my genius.

"I recognize it to my sweet. Give me a chance to prove that to you." God damn I was going to have to burn that kid. I ignored him, staring at pretty boy waiting for a reply.

"Excuse me but I do not feel you are inclined to ask that Miss Gwendolyn." His voice was just liked I imagined. Soft and caring. Bleh, it sickened me. He was trying to us charm on me. I hated when they did that. Too movie-ish.

"Like hell I am. You're in my town now and so you answer to me. Got it?" they all stared at him and waited. He didn't speak so I kept going. "I know what you are, and I don't like you. I want you to state your business here so start talking."

"How do you know about us?" punk chick said. Honestly what was she thinking with that outfit, though I must say, the skirt was cute.

"I'm asking the question here wannabe-rocker. If I like your answers then I'll tell you. If I don't you, well you just find out won't you." Again nothing, so I continued. "Why did you come here?" It was pretty boy who spoke this time. Clearly the others were too chicken to try anything.

"We're here to live out our existence as normal humans. We mean you no harm. We simply want to act our age, so to speak." I said nothing in response to this. I dint plan on saying anything till the end. I needed to absorb everything he said.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Edward, my wife here is Bella, our daughter is Renesmee, the blonde is Rosalie, the big one Emmett. Next to him is Jasper, then Jacob, Alice, and I believe you've met Nauhel." I eyed each one taking them in. They all seemed the same except for this Jacob character.

"That's because Jacob is a werewolf my sweet. And I am not a full vampire, nor is Nessie" Finally the twit said something useful. Apparently the punk chick was Nessie. Thank god she had a nickname. Her name was almost as bad as mine.

"You two are hybrids, I've heard of you. My uncle told me he encountered some in his lifetime. I would assume you two are them." No one in the group spoke, but glances were exchanged. They knew something they didn't wish to share. No matter. All in due time.

"You're different than the others. Your eyes they are not red, except for Nauhel's. Why?"

"We do not feast on the blood of humans but rather the blood of animals. This lifestyle choice proves to have a certain effect on our physical appearance. Nauhel has only just started and it will take time for his eyes to change." Edward said, taking control once more. This intrigued me. Were they truly different than the others?

"Excuse me, but my husband has answered more than enough of your questions. Do you mind telling us how you know our nature." Said the one named Bella. Her voice was timid and scared. I could tell she was a blusher back when she was human.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I know that you are vampires because my parents are vampires as well.

And with that the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. I gathered my things and left them with nothing more than a smile.

**Told you it would get better. What do you guys think? I know you guys can't wait for more because I can't either. These characters are going places I can feel it. Tell me what you guys think of Nauhel and his love-sickness. Funny right. Well anyway, don't forget to comment and keep reading. The next chapter we meet the flocks. Yay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I'm back. I know, I know. I'm sorry. School got crazy, but I got so new ideas and crazy plans so ready or not cause here we go. Also as I looked over my published I noticed a lot of mistakes. Minor and you can probably look over them but all the same I'm sorry. Once I learn to edit them I will fix everything. Ok now on with the story. Oh and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

Chapter 5: Mommy and Daddy

Gwendolyn's POV

Walking into the house after school, I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew I looked like crap, and Dad would know something was up because of it. He always knows. Probably from years of studying people. Being a detective and all will do that to you, especially if you've been doing it for over 300 years. My dad was the original Sherlock Holmes. Met Doyle and all that jazz, the same year he met my mom. She is much older than he is, claiming to have been an Egyptian Queen during the 2nd century. She probably isn't lying but I won't believe her until I see her tomb.

I was barley inside the house before my older brother ran over to me and made me trip. My chin slammed into the cherry wood floors, echoing throughout the large house. Mom was there in a millisecond, already scolding my brother and helping my off the floor.

"Damn you Stephanus. I swear if I have a bruise, it's going to be your head." I threatened with my fist raised. He simply laughed and ran off. Ever since he changed he became more of a jerk then he was before.

"Calm down Gwendolyn. It'll heal. Don't you worry. I'll get the ice." Before I could blink she was back and applying the ice to my chin.

"Thanks mom, but I told you to stop it with the Gwendolyn stuff. It's just Gwen ok." I took the ice from her and starting going up the stairs.

"I named you so I'll call you what I want. And no hiding in your room. There's a family meeting now. Get your butt in the drawing room now."

"Aww mom, come on. How many times can we talk about Edith's aversion to blood? She'll get over it when she changes." I tried to run up the stairs, but it was proven effortless as I found myself sitting in my usually chair in the drawing room. Apparently I was carried here. God sometimes I hate having vampire parents.

"We're discussing the new students at your school Gwen." My father said taking a puff from his cigar. I swear I don't know why he still smokes those. He hasn't been able to really feel the effects since the 1500s. But that wasn't the point. How did they know about the strange new family here? I looked around the room and spotted my younger brother, Cristobel looking rather guilty and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"You little rat. I told you I would handle it. Why did you say something?" I was going to kill him. He is always running to mommy and daddy when something goes wrong.

"Don't yell at him. He did what was right. We don't know these vampires. You shouldn't be doing anything until we find out what they're true purpose is." My father said rising from his chair and putting out his cigar. "But no more mention until your other siblings arrive."

I huffed but sat silently for the ten minutes it took for everyone to get there. There were 8 of us, not including my parents. None of us related, all adopted. 4 of us had turned already, being over 21 and all. That was Stephanus, Parnella, Susanna, and Frances. All that was left were me, Eidth, Cristobel, and Kingsley. Parnella was the last to come, late as pre usual. Even with the vamp speed she was still slow.

"Can I start by saying that as the oldest, non-vampire child I feel it is my duty to protect my younger siblings while at school, where these vampires seem to insist on going" I said standing up. I heard my elder sibling sinker and I threw them a hateful glare.

"Gwendolyn please." My mom tried but I continued speaking.

"As I will be taking this time associate myself with these vampires, I feel that it should be my duty and my duty alone to take care and respond if they cause any trouble."

"Ha, you said duty." Stepanuas screamed like a 5 year old.

"Really? You are so immature. Honestly you are too young to be a vampire." Said the eldest of us, Frances, my favorite sibling. "And I have to agree with Gwen. She will be the most associated with them and she is certainly capable of handling herself. Certainly more the big head over there."

"Hey watch it. My head isn't big alright. And I am not immature. You just grew up too fast. Maybe that why you can't get laid." And that started it. Those two were always fighting. It usually led to something being broken or someone bleeding. It was entertain because they kept everything human speed. Well mostly.

They kept at it for 5 minutes before Susanna interjected. "Would you two stop it? You're acting like children." With that they both started attacking her, causing Parnella to cut it. I turned from them and saw that Edith and Cristobel were involved in a heated conversation themselves. Kingsley was still too young to understand anything and was just simply making noises. Ahh the bliss of being 2.

"Everyone quiet. Now." My mother said and at once the room was quiet. She ruled us and we obeyed like loyal subjects. There may be some truth to that whole queen thing. "As you were all bickering, your father and I were discussing the situation at hand. And we have decided that for the time being we will allow for Gwendolyn to act as the voice of the family."

"Yesss. Victory." I pumped my fist in the air as Frances, and Kingsley clapped for me.

"Remember this is only temporary and only as long as things stay calm. If something goes wrong, you call one of us at once." My father said, but I was already out the room and on my way for a victory fudgescile. Only to discover that they all had been eaten.

"STEPANUAS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU EAT MY ICE CREM. YOU CANT EVEN TATSE IT."

Nessie's POV

At home, dad had a few choice words to say to Nauhel, but he was too love struck to pay any actually attention, so he settled for the rest of us.

"Ok so what do we do about this situation? There is a family here, clearly not entirely of vampires but there are some. And that is a problem" he said in his authoritative voice. So much like Grandfather. He leaned well.

"I say we go over there and give them a warning." Emmett said at the top of his voice.

"Always with the violence Em. Cool it." Jasper said and soon there was a calm over the room.

"Thank you Jasper." said Grandfather coming into the room. He stood by dad and smiled slightly at his family. "Now is someone going to fill me in?" mom spoke quickly, telling him everything that occurred. Hearing it spoken back, I realize how poorly we handled the situation.

"Ok well children, I feel the only way to solve this problem would be to leave it alone."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled. Then constant chatter broke out, everyone complaining about everything. Was Grandfather off his rocker?

"Grandfather, what is the meaning of this."

"Well clearly there isn't a problem or we would have heard from the actually family themselves. We will not start a war which is clearly preventable."

"But what about the girl Carlisle? She is bound to cause trouble?" mom asked

"We will deal with that if it comes to that understand? Now homework then dinner. Esme has prepared something special. Oh and Jake for the time being you will share a room with Nauhel. Until we fix things up. "

"I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH A CRAZY LOVESTRUCK VAMPIRE." Jake screamed.

"It's not like anyone wants to share a room with you mutt." Rose said. That started a huge argument. God it was going to be a long night.

**Well what you guys think. I can't wait till the next chapter and neither can you. I know it. Comment you guys. Help keep the hope alive. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg two chapters in two days! I know I'm surprising myself here. Nah but really I'm bored and I feel bad to my readers. So here is the next chapter. Thanks for keeping up with it. It's getting right/ well get gets better. Ok well here we go. Oh and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

Chapter 6: Cheer-Off

Nessie's POV

The next day at school we were prepared for anything that crazy girl had to throw at us. We were all really dreading seeing her again. Well all of us except Nahuel. (Really he needed to get over his sick obsession with that girl.) But she never appeared. Not in any of our classes and no one we asked had seen her today. It was the same the next day and the day after that. That whole week she wasn't there. We were starting to think that we scared her off or something, which was fine by me. Not so much Nahuel who walked around like a sick puppy when she didn't appear. We all basically ignored him and let him work through these moments.

Two weeks later she still wasn't there and school was starting to look up. Despite the many arguments mom and dad made, I was allowed to try out for the cheer squad, so long as Alice stayed with me, which was more than ok by her. We had spent every moment we could practicing for the tryouts on Friday. Alice came up with a routine that was guaranteed to knock the socks off of every girl in that gym. Plus our outfits were to die for, no doubt. I was pumped. However when I walked into the gym Friday afternoon I was struck with the biggest surprise since we found out I still got my period.

There she stood, with three other girls. Beautiful girls, clearly vampires. She hadn't noticed that Alice and I had come in and was engaged in deep conversation with these girls.

"Those must be her sisters. Remember Nausea told us she had a whole bunch of siblings." Alice vampired whispered in my ear. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, one of the girls snapped her head round to stare, or rather glare at Alice and me. She was beautiful no doubt, with blonde hair, that could put Rose's to shame. She wore a generic cheer uniform, which was tricked out with sparkles and ribbons, as did all her sisters including Gwen.

"They must be here to help her tryout. That isn't fair. They don't even go here. I thought it was students only." I replied equally as quiet though it did nothing, knowing they still heard me. The blonde turn and whispered something in Gwen's ear but it was the black haired girl who spoke.

"When you're parents basically run the town you get to do whatever you want. So shut it newb." She turned to the last of the sisters, a doe-eyed brunette and shared with her a secret even I couldn't hear. They both laughed, and the group walked away swaying their hips in a way that would make any guy faint.

"Whatever. Alice come on, tryouts will be starting soon." We walked to the bleachers and talked with some girls I knew from Physics class until the tryouts stated. They were very movie-style tryouts. You had the good, the bad, the weirdoes, and the way too peppy. Alice and I were for sure on the squad.

We were second to last to go and when they called our names; my heart suddenly fell into my chest. I knew our routine was top notch but what if we weren't what this school wanted. I had been to a lot of schools and one thing that's always the same is that everyone one is different. We could look like fools up there. Alice must have sensed my distress and grabbed my hand in comfort.

"It'll be alright. I promise." She whispered. One of the sisters gave a snort making sure I heard this time. I ignored her and centered myself.

"You're right. Let's do this." And in 5 minutes we were done. The gym thundered in applause and cheer. The captain of the squad smiled in approval as we retreated back to our seats. Congrats and praise flooded in before we even sat. Some even asked for our autographs.

"And finally we have a special treat. Here to assist their sister in her audition, are some of our school's most famous cheer alumni, The Grey sisters. Please step down Frances, Parnella, Susanna, and Gwen."

And there the stood in a perfect diamond formation, moving in what seemed like no time at all. They didn't even bother to hide their speed in front of the humans. How dishonorable. The music began and I swear everyone at that moment was locked in some kind of mystical trance. They moved, twirled, jumped, and tumbled like water playing with the wind. It came so easy to them. They were absolutely perfect. I couldn't believe it. Their routine was ten times better than anything Alice and I could have come up with. They even had pom-poms. Where the hell did those come from? This only increased my deep-seeded hate for this girl. My fists were apparently curled into fists which I only found out when Alice had to forcibly uncurl them at the end of their performance. We were all but for gotten. All the attention, praise and worship was focused on the Grey sisters. I walked out of that gym with a head full of hate and heart full of envy.

Gwendolyn's POV

I sat in the back seat of Susanna's car, still thanking the hell out my sisters. The look on the stupid vampire's face as she left the gym was priceless.

"Don't thank us babe. It wasn't like we had anything better to do today.'

"Yeah and besides it was fun being back in the old gym. Brings back memories of a different life."

"But you guys don't understand. I finally made that stupid little wannabe vampire look like the dumb bitch she is."

"Ok that's enough Gwen." Frances interjected. It was the first thing she said since we left. "Their routine was good too. Don't bash them. I don't understand why you hate her anyway."

"Frances, her being here might mean that you guys will have to leave. We already have too many vampires here. It's not fair."

"It won't come to that Gwen. You know that. And even if people get nosey, mom and dad can handle it. You know that."

"Frances is right Gwen." Edith said. She grabbed a ride with us after cheer tryouts since her school was right across the way. "I saw here come out the school today. She didn't seem evil."

"What would you know Edith? She obviously wouldn't walk around looking evil. God, you're so thick sometimes."

"I was just trying to help. No need to be a bitch about it."

"Enough both of you." It was Susanna who jumped in this time. "Frances is right Gwen. I know mom put you in charge of the situation but you aren't handling it very well. You need to try to make friends with these vampires."

"Have you all gone mad? They are going to ruin us. Do you want that?"

"No we don't. Which is why we need you. Make friends with them. Get to know them. Get them to expose themselves. Then you can get the real dirt."

"Exactly. See Gwen. Parnella is right. Get close and you'll find out more. You both are on the cheer team now. It's perfect." I sat for a moment, thinking but then finally complied.

"Ok Frances. I'll try, but any funny business and I'm bringing out the flamethrower."

"I'm still not sure why mom and dad got you that."

**Alright. All done. What do you think? Rate, Comment, Subscribe….wait that's YouTube. Wait, never mind. Just comment what you think. More in a while. Keep on reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so for all of you guys who are still reading, I thank you. I know it's a bit slow going but its all going to be worth it. So please just follow me. I will also be posting stories for Maximum Ride and Doctor Who shortly so stay in tune for that. Ok well enjoy this chapter. Thanks again. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

The next day at school I was fuming, not caring about anything. The only thing I could focus on was killing her. I hated that stupid little red blooded bitch. Of course she made the squad. Why the hell did she have to make the squad? Why couldn't she just drop dead?

"Alright Nessie, that's enough. You are practically screaming your thoughts to me." Dad said as we walked down the hall. Sometimes I hated that he could read my mind.

"Dad you don't understand. She did it on purpose. She's trying to showme up and ruin my reputation." I complained

"Nessie that is enough. You heard your father. Now hush. Stop acting like a spoiled brat. You are 45 after all." Mom scolded, which wasn't all together accurate In response, I touched her arm and showed her in every way how I was spoiled growing up. "You know better either way. Now stop it."

"Sweetie just listen to your mother. She's right. There is no point plotting this girl's demise. She is harmless I'm sure. Now go to class and no more talk of hurt random humans."

"Fine. Whatever. Bye." I rushed off to class, much faster than any human could, which would probably get me in trouble later with my folks. I nearly missed the girl entering the class before me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I must not have been-" I looked up at my almost victim's face and almost had a heart attack. (You know if I had a heart.)

"Oh hello. Its Nessie right?" Said the evil she witch that stood before me. I quickly went over every relaxation method I learned over the years in order not to rip her eyes out.

"What do you want Gwendolyn?" I really didn't want to talk to her right now, but I had been raised not to be rude, unlike some people.

"Oh please, call me Gwen. It's what all of my friends call me."

"But we aren't friends."

"Of course we are. We're on the same Cheer Squad after all right." I stared into the eyes of the she-devil looking for any inclination of her evil thoughts. I couldn't find anything except my own reflection.

"Look I don't know what your plan is but I'm not falling for it. Watch

you're back before I-." But I was cut off by the most annoying vampire to have ever been born, created…whatever.

"Gwendolyn. My dear. My day now brightens with the sight if such an angel." Nauhel was carrying a bouquet of bright yellow sunflowers.

"Oh dear. Nauhel these are lovely, but I'm allergic to sunflowers." In response she stated sneezing like crazy. Probably faking it. I rolled my eyes and leaned and the walk and waited for them to finish.

"Oh I'm so very sorry. I'll get rid of them immediately." And with that he took the flowers and ran to the nearest trash bin to dump them.

"Well, I got to head to class. I'll see you at lunch babe." She blew me a kiss and skipped down the hall with Nauhel following behind her.

Nauhel's POV

She was so beautiful, I couldn't stand it. My aunt raised me to believe that once love hit me with its black dipped evil spheres, that I never let it stop. That love was a magical, strange type of emotion. One that without, none of us would be here.

I loved Gwendolyn. I didn't know since I hadn't spoken to her more than five minutes or had the pleasure of knowing her for a lengthy period of time. It just seemed to happen. Who she was and what she felt and how she lived. That is why I loved her. I inquired Edward about his love for Bella as the situation seemed similar in that the match was unexpected and unexplainable. He said simply that he was intentionally attracted to her closed off life. How private she was and how mysterious that seemed to him. And in that I feel we are similar.

Gwendolyn to me was a mysterious. Although I saw her both on the outside and inside she conflicted with herself, appearing more as two people rather than one. She would fight with her younger sister about her aversion to blood, but on the inside clearly worried about how that may affect her becoming a vampire. She didn't want to lose her sister, not with the possibility of keeping her forever.

There were things in her head that should have frightened me. Things that were dangerous and needed to be shared. But I couldn't bring myself to view her as a bad person. To let these ideas and notions cloud my judgment would be unfair, unjust and a betrayal of love towards her. I knew how the others would react to her thoughts which kept me from sharing. I couldn't allow them to feel a certain way about her. Not until they saw the part of her that I saw.

Gwendolyn's POV

My nose was still itching from the sunflowers that Nauhel had brought. I admit it was a sweet gesture; no one had ever brought me flowers before. I seemed to intimidate most of the other students in this school. I like to believe that it had more to do with my family's influence in town rather than me myself. Sunflowers were however possibly the worst flower he could have brought. I got severely congested and by the end of the day I would look like Rudolph. He should have brought black roses. I adored black roses.

But Nauhel wasn't my goal her. It was Nessie. I needed to get on her good side. I knew her and those little vampires were planning something but idk what. I could probably just ask Nauhel but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. He was already too clingy.

I tried consulting my sisters and they just told me to be nice and talk to her. Parnella was especially un-helpful, not answering anything. I tried calling our cousins in Italy but their new secretary told me the were busy at the moment. Probably feeding. Aro liked to take his time when feasting.I was just going to have to work harder at being her friend. And I had to get close to the others too. The blonde and muscle boy might be problem but the rest seemed willing enough. Especially the small pixie one. I think her name was Alice. Yeah, she would be simple to befriend Maybe at lunch….

**Alright that's it. I know kinda short but it's getting there. a hint to one of the big plots things was located in this story. Try to find it if you can. Please comment. I take both praise and criticize. I just want to know what kind of writer you perceive me as. Thanks. More later. **


End file.
